<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by CiellaAnderson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698103">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson'>CiellaAnderson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's an Egoistic Starry Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consort Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry is more gray than dark here, He's just for background but yeah haha, M/M, Mentioned Draco Malfoy, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Mpreg, Romance, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom is a Sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry could never regret his decision. He found his happiness here. His family. In the arms of Tom Riddleーno matter how crazy it might sound to others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, past Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's an Egoistic Starry Night [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was during the peak of the war when everything became a confusing mess. It was subtle but eventually, the news reached every nook of the Wizarding World.</p>
<p>Harry Potter has gone missingー</p>
<p>There were a lot of unidentified rumors that circulated shortly after the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared off the face of the Wizarding World. It wasn't exaggeration because it was literally a wipe off. All gone. No trace. It's as if Harry Potter was never even born. </p>
<p>No one knew what to do and in just a snap, everything the Order of the Phoenix has fought for vanished as the Ministry has finally submitted to Voldemort. It was a drastic fall out and not one wizard felt remotely happy that the Light lost so easily. Many had thought that there might have been a traitor amongst them but this was not feasible due to the fact that everyone was so close knittedーexcept Severus Snape who moved out of the order as soon as Harry Potter disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All in all, no one knew how it exactly came to be. If more, it just served them the frustration as they sorted through the new regulations of the New Ministry.</p>
<p>And despite the turmoil of everyday, no wizard would ever forget the question:</p>
<p>What happened to Harry Potter?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If there's one thing Harry Potter would never regret, it's the sole fact of leaving everything behind. Got that curious, did you? Well, Harry Potter can be crazy at times but this unregrettable decision wasn't a product of his whirlwind mind. Infact, it's the sanest thing he thought of and frankly, it's not as crazy as it sounds if you have the right facts.</p>
<p>Lithe feet strode through the dimly-lit corridors of his home. It was a big manor but it was cozy and homely opposed to the gloom it oozed from the outside. He knew it wasn't always like this but he also knew that it was his influence that it somehow softened into something that would be considered as a place to come home to.</p>
<p>At the end of the corridor, a door was ajar and it spilled an amount of candle light enough to reflect on the opposite wall. Harry went in quietly and allowed himself a moment to stare at his 'unregrettable' decision. A fond smile graced his lips almost automatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the plush chair sat a handsome brunette with beautiful crimson eyes that glowed under the candle light. He was absorbed on the book on his propped-up leg and had been unconsciously running a caress on the large snake's head beside his chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This scene has always been Harry's favorite. It was like a type of domesticity and the fact that it's very rare for this man to appear so unguarded. It makes the man look so human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't stand there, Harry. You'll hurt yourself." Came the smooth baritone voice. It wasn't surprising that this man would know he's there even without looking up, at all. There's always a connection between them, after all. Presence isn't a stranger to both of them.</p>
<p>He chuckled lightly and began walking towards the soft couch to the right of the man's chair. "What has got you so absorbed now?"</p>
<p>There was still no eye contact but there's a subtle tilt of the lips that meant amusement. "The diary of Ignotus Peverell."</p>
<p>At that, Harry immediately stood up and sat himself on the man's lap. There's a chuckle and the man adjusted himself to see the book over Harry's shoulder.</p>
<p>"How'd you find this? I've been looking for it for months!"</p>
<p>Laughter, "It was pure coincidence. I was down in Borgin &amp; Burkes and it somehow showed up inside the Vanishing Cabinet."</p>
<p>A gasp, "Then it's from Hogwarts? Bloody hell."</p>
<p>"Cussing, Harry." The man tsked.</p>
<p>"Sorry.." He sheepishly apologized. "But really. It's unbelievable...How can they be so stupid? That cabinet thrummed with magic. It should have been obvious."</p>
<p>"Not all wizards can feel the faintest magic like you do, Harry." The man chided lightly as he closed the book and laid it on top of Harry's distended stomach. A warm look crossed over his crimson gaze and subtly caressed the area where his thumb lay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry pouted but he absolutely didn't miss the caress. It made him elated once again.</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>He's pregnantー</p>
<p>And this man is the father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This powerful wizardー Tom Marvolo Riddle.</p>
<p>Also known as Lord Voldemort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A year ago, he lost everything that he knew. Sirius died at the Ministry, Hermione and Ron turned their back on him, the Order of the Phoenix saw him only as a weapon, and most of all, he lost his heart in the process of seeking for help.</p>
<p>He loved hard and it was the only thing he allowed to feel so much for. It was understandable that he lost his common sense after everything crashed down on him, so when one Draco Malfoy came to him, he grabbed the chance and allowed himself to trust again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the biggest mistake he did back then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he and Draco had had been just a joke. It was only a way to bring him to the Light againーat the time, he didn't know the blonde had changed sides and by then, it was too late. </p>
<p>Draco broke up with him and told him that there was no love involved. That simple statement broke Harry and without words, he felt his mind close up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day was the exact moment he disappeared. He wandered into the Forbidden Forest for awhile and when he stumbled into Severus Snapeーwho was looking for him it seemsーhe offered himself to the man to be taken to Voldemort.</p>
<p>Harry could clearly remember how he felt so hopeless back then. He was so drained that all he wished was to die. However, what he didn't expect was the sudden hospitality of the Dark Lord when brought forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom unconditionally fixed him. It was ardorous workーhe knew that for sureーbut Tom worked on him everyday and eventually, he turned out okay again. He could feel again. To trust again. To love again. </p>
<p>Tom courted him properly and when he proposed, Harry said yes in a heartbeat. The wedding was filled with tearsーthe inner circle of Death Eaters became somewhat of a dysfunctional family to Harry and they were so happy for him that they criedーthat even Harry couldn't help but let loose a few tears as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the wedding wasn't enough of a happiness, he got pregnant after their first try and now they're down to three more months left.</p>
<p>Harry could never regret his decision. He found his happiness here. His family. In the arms of Tom Riddleーno matter how crazy it might sound to others. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know we have to make our appearance in the Ministry soon, right?" Tom spoke quietly, gliding his hands over Harry's stomach soothingly.</p>
<p>Harry hummed, "I know. I'm not afraid. You seem though."</p>
<p>Tom held his hands, "Maybe a tiny bit. I may have suggested it but I really don't want you out of the manor when you're already three months away."</p>
<p>Harry sighed and finally leaned back to lay his head on Tom's broad shoulder, "Don't be. We'll be fine, Tom. I am still your equal, remember?"</p>
<p>A chuckle rumbled in the Dark Lord's chest as he nuzzled his husband's temple, "I remember. How could I forget. But you can't really blame me."</p>
<p>"I know." Harry sighed fondly.</p>
<p>This is a side that no one but him had a privelege to see.</p>
<p>No one would know that Tom Riddle can be a soft, worrywart, caring, and  very dedicated husband.</p>
<p>This is the persona Harry owned and it would remain as it is for as long Tom would have him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in the dim room with quiet whispers of devotions and reconfirmation of vows. Romantic as it isーTom Riddle can never be considered romantic no matter how Harry insistedー but the words held promise and reassurance. It kept Harry anchored to reality and to Tom who in return also got himself lynched on the raven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should go to bed, Harry." Tom quietly cooed at him when the words he spoke came with long pauses now.</p>
<p>There was no protest at the suggestion and Harry felt the weight being swept away later on. He circled his arms on his husband's neck and promptly dozed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sweet Dreams, my love." Was the last thing Harry Potter heard before he strode to dreamland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes. There's nothing to regret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>おわり。 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Ah yes, I've jumped on the Tomarry/Harrymort fandom. I was originally from Drarry but then there's not much dark!Harry in that boat so I somehow crossed over the fence to 'observe'. Well, 'observe' until I got myself deep into the fandom. xD</p>
<p>I always loved a soft!Tom because he is sincerely a bastard in the books xD I want to make a difference so here it is. Oh, and I've been inspired with the fanfic 'Black Bunny' and 'Wicked Serendipity'. Those can be found in Ao3. :) I hope you enjoyed this monster fluff. Haha!</p>
<p>2020 A/N: <br/>I honestly can't remember which year I wrote this. Even forgot to post it 😂 But anyway, I started Tomarry 2018 so maybe that year or it was 2019.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>